lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Gamma Ωmega Magnus 56T
Gamma Ωmega Magnus 56T, "The Omega Weapon", or simply; Magnus 'is an Eldreyn created Android, built in late 1500 as an "Omega" war machine. Magnus was designed to mimic Human, life, from emotions, to personality, Magnus is exactly as any Human would be. 'Biography 'Development, and Creation (Age 1476 - 1500)' In Age 1476, a group of Eldreyn nomads and scientists discovered an abandoned laboratory in which thousands of pages of blueprints were discovered inside. In the instant, the scientists got to work. Setting a goal of Age 1480 as their set date for completion of the build; an android. With no trail of whom the location had belonged, many of the scientists backed out of the project, not wanting to randomly complete blueprints of what had seemed to be a mad man! The date of completion was pushed back, now down from 13 to 7 men, the Eldreyn scientists were planning to be done by Age 1487. This was later pushed back to 1489, as 4 of the 7 men were mauled and killed by strange Alien creatures. The remaining men were able to fight off the creatures and carry on with their work. The Scientists proceeded to give up, packing up their things and leaving, leaving only 1 scientists alone. The lone scientists was sick, and growing old. He never set a date on the completion and ended up dying alone in the lab in Age 1500, but little did he know; he was complete. The build was done, and all that was needed was a soul. The soul of the lone scientist was absorbed into the Android, completing the build and bringing to Life the Omega Weapon: Magnus. 'The Search for Deserters (Age 1500 - 1503)' Prior to his creation and escape from the unmanned lab, Magnus, who had been sapient through his creation went off in search of his deserters, those 12 men in whom had left him to rot. He set off to the North Galaxy, where he found 5 of the 12, killing them. He did more research and found out that 3 had died of natural causes, meaning 8 were down. He took time to remember the deaths of the 3 whom had been attacked, this left 1. As the others, Magnus tracked and found the last deserter, murdering and torturing he and his family. After the deed was done, Magnus' eyes reverted from a red color to a normal, he had deactivated the former protocol. He had forgotten everything, and went on to find Earth in search of the NLC in which he had heard of a few days after. 'Meeting the Neo Lookout Crew (Age 1503)' 'Appearance' 'Age 1503' 'Personalities' 'Abilities, Powers & Techniques' 'Abilities' Outstanding Power Level - Magnus' power level is a mystery, having been made from the pure essence of hard work, dedication, and pure soul energy. Magnus was made to be the omega weapon, his skills, intelligence, and power increases after every fight to fill his dark ends. With the indefinite growing, his power will not only forever increase naturally, but adapt to those he fights and damages he withstands. During his creation, Magnus was branded with a central core in his chest which becomes exposed in his Godroid form. Although it provides no strategic advantage for opponents, it is the primary source of all of his powers and abilities. Having been "programmed" with the abilities, in which all were stolen from previous warriors through scanning, or extraction. Self-Sustenance - Magnus' physical needs are completely removed. These needs include air/breathing, sleep/rest, food, drink, bodily evacuations, shelter from environmental effects and their lack (heat/cold, dryness/wetness), etc. Hyper Speed - Magnus' speed is glaringly superior to many in the universe, allowing him to move at speeds beyond even the normal eye, allowing him to travel at high speeds in and out of combat. Astonishing Strength - Magnus' strength is astonishingly superior to many in the universe, this allows him to use his strength in ways that allow him to in and out of combat commit deeds many cannot. This allows Magnus to crack and shatter many celestial bodies, even those made of Plasma like stars. Extreme Durability With the materials used in his creation, and his pure raw strength, Magnus is extremely durable, even being able to withstand explosions of powers up to Supernovas, and celestial collisions. Martial Arts Mastery - With the installed data, Magnus is a master at various forms of martial arts. These include: Aikido, Boxing, Capoeira, Dark Martial Arts, Elemental Martial Arts, Judo, Jujutsu, Karate, Kung Fu, Muay Thai, and Tae Kwon Do. 'Powers' Polarizing Telekinetic Powers - Magnus has an amazing grasp on the usage of Telekinesis, with his mastery reaching even the levels of what he considers, "Ultikinesis", a form below the ultimate form known as Omnikinesis. With this mastery, Magnus can manipulate and see mostly any form of energy and at a lesser degree matter, not Aether however. With stipulation of kinetic powers being wide ranged, he is extremely powerful with mastery over several variants of this power. These include: Binding, Levitation, Psionic Enhancement,(Gripping, Choking, Pushing etc), Vibration Emission, Neural Impulse Manipulation, Telekinetic Combat(Telekinetic Aura, Telekinetic Blast, Telekinetic Compression, Elemental Manipulation), Spatial Sense, Motion Manipulation, and Transmutation. Amazing Energy Manipulation - Although being an android, Magnus has a very obscure ability to manipulate raw energies, including Ki, Mana, Chi and more. Magnus can shape, form, generate, and change energy to his liking. Density Manipulation - Magnus can manipulate the density and solidity of object or part of the object, whether living or non-living. This allows him to create items that are near endlessly dense, even pure raw energy, heavily boosting the effectiveness of energy based attacks, may they be projectile or melee. Indefinite Absorption - Magnus has the power to indefinitely absorb soul matter, raw energy, life force, and most magics straight from the source. This allows him to absorb energies, reverting them back into his own pools of energy, overall increasing his power. 'Techniques' M1 '- M1 is a melee-based technique, where Magnus forces all his energy to his limbs, then proceeds to make the energy extremely dense, allowing him to physically attack even Raw Energy with outstanding force. '''M2 '- M2 is a melee-based technique where Magnus forms a tornado from spinning, then fills the tornado with extremely condensed and dense energy. The tornado deflects nearly anything away, and rips to shreds what gets unlucky enough to actually make it within. 'M3 '- M3 is a melee-based technique where Magnus absorbs energy from an opponent, and creates a very dense wave of energy shaped into the face of beast and directed by a powerful punch. On impact, the attack causes Neural Impulse which redirects the opponents' electrical brain waves, causing them to possibly black out for a short period of time. 'E1 - '''E1 is an energy projectile-based technique which allows Magnus to give off powerful impulses of amazingly fast, extremely dense energy that do damage to the opponent's neural system. The blast is nearly un-deflectable. '''D1 '- D1 is a defensive technique which allows Magnus, with the usage of his Ultikinesis to stop projectiles, even force to an extent from reaching him similar to a force field. 'D2 '- D2 is a defensive technique which allows Magnus to Negate the effects of certain magics, allowing only pure mana to get through his "filter", allowing him to absorb said mana with ease. This is done through first decimating the energy's density, then filtering out anything but pure energy with his Ultikinesis. '''Transformations 'Godroid' The Godroid form is a transcendent state where Magnus enters "physical enlightenment". In this form, Magnus becomes more dense than several Neutron Stars, also gaining a very powerful magnetic field around and within his body. In this form, his energy is as dense as a quark star at all times, and cannot be changed by him, or anyone else. Thus making the energy barely absorb-able, and if absorbed, will weigh down any opponent. Magnus, or Godroid gains a hefty power level, also giving him a powerful build to defend against attacks. He can use any of his techniques at will, and can absorb energy like Hatchiyak, allowing him to turn it against his opponent. Magnus can stockpile enough energy to cause an explosion the size of Cooler's Supernova with a simple ki blast. Although still having effect, his defense to Magic is greatly increased. Godroid is the counterpart to the Centurion form, with this form increasing energy based combat, and increasing energy resistance as its Counterpart increases Physical Combat power, and increases physical resistance. 'Centurion' Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles